New Love
by Spiritstar47
Summary: Sly Cooper meets someone with a special power he thought was myth and falls in love her. She has crazy and terrifying life, almost every evil person is out to kill her. The madness will come and try to take hold of her. Will Sly and her make things work or will the madness take over her. 1st Sly Cooper fan fiction. Please read and review. Rated T for blood/violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the storage unit, covered in blood. Cautiously, I looked around making sure no one saw me. Then slowly, I walked towards a pipe, quickly climbing up onto the roof top, where a raccoon is standing taking pictures of the ball room 20 miles ahead.

He turned around, I could see more clearly that he had the Cooper sign on his belt. I looked up and saw his chocolaty brown eyes wide with shock. Probably, because the blood.

"Are you okay," he asked slowly walking towards me.

"Yeah. It's not even mine," I looked over to my right seeing that Interpol finally showing up at the crime scene I caused.

I turned back seeing the confusion in his eyes. Dammit, shouldn't have said that. He looked over to see the crime scene.

"You did that, didn't you?"

I nodded but I really didn't care if he knew or not. He looked over at me, mischief in his eyes. "You need help getting out of here?"

I smiled a little, I couldn't help it, this raccoon is something I've never seen before. "No, I got my ways with Interpol."

He smiled, "Well, then if you need me here's my number, my name's Sly by the way.'

He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. I took it, can you blame me he's kind of cute. "Sure, my name's Amy Fox."

"Do you by chance know Inspector Carmelita Fox?"

I looked at him, caught off guard by his question. I looked down at my feet, then answered, "Yeah she's my younger sister. I really got to go, see ya."

I waved goodbye and ran towards the ledge Sly was standing near and jumped.

Sly's P.O.V

I can't believe she jumped off that ledge. But what I really can't believe is that Carmelita has an older sister. She never talks about her. Maybe because she's always trying to put me behind bars.

I looked around and grabbed my cane. I should be leaving, Interpol might see me. I put my hand up to my communicator in my ear and spoke, "Hey Bentley I'm coming back to the safe house."

"Okay Sly but no one's home, we're all out on missions," Bentley replied.

"That's fine."

I started to head home and after ten minutes I was home. I opened the door, it was dark inside. I quickly turned the lights on and laid down on the couch. I felt so tired them the 5 missions I did earlier. I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to my phone ringing.

I had a blanket on me; I guess Penelope covered me when she got home from a mission with Bentley. I pulled my phone out and saw a number I haven't seen before. I answered cautiously, "Hello?"

"Sly I need your help."

I suddenly recognized the voice right away.

"Yeah Amy, what do you need?"

"I'm stuck at the storage unit that I came from and I need back up, something doesn't feel right here."

I looked over at my clock and it read 1:30 A.M. "Okay I'll be right there."

Amy's P.O.V

I waited outside the storage unit for Sly, he should be here any minute now. I had this feeling that someone was watching me with hostile eyes.

Alright. There's something you have to know about me. I'm a nine-tail fox (yes I know that's from Naruto but I have a different version). Ok, that wasn't so hard.

After about 5 minutes Sly finally showed up. "What do you need," asked Sly.

I started to get annoyed, sorry I don't like questions since the interrogation room but that's a story for later.

"I need back up in case normal people try to kill."

He looked at me with a lot of confusion in his eyes. "Look I can't explain right now. Can you break the lock," I pointed to the lock on the door.

He looked at the lock and broke it with his cane. "Like that," he smiled at me. I opened the door and walked in. He followed me in, keeping his guard up. I took in a deep breath, scenting my surrounding. Since I'm a nine-tail fox I have a supernatural sense of smell and hearing.

I walked up to some wood planks and saw the blood splatted on them. Doesn't look like Interpol knows how to clean up a crime scene. It's kind of odd because Carmelita is clean person.

Something touched my shoulder and suddenly pain began in my abdomen. I coughed and spit out blood. I looked down to see a hand with shard claws that had pierced through my stomach. The hand slipped back through my stomach sending more pain to go through my body. Blood was falling from my mouth and causing more blood to splatter on the ground.

"You know, you shouldn't have done that," I grunted, it's kind of hard to speak with so much pain shooting through my body.

The person laughed. How dare he laugh? Anger overcame my pain making my sharp green eyes turn sharp red. My eye color changes depending on my mood.

A low growl came from my throat. I looked at this guy, he had his eyes closed. I quickly moved to strike his neck, and then I felt the blood flow from his neck down my hand and drip onto the ground. I could hear him gagging, here's my chance. I looked at the ground to my right and closed my eyes and whispered, "Fade."

Slowly faded away and yet I never knew why attacked anyway. Whatever.

I looked over at Sly, he looked as if he was going to puke. Maybe he doesn't like blood. I walked up to him and said, "Look we can't stay here any longer, someone's going to see that we broke in and call the cops. Just follow me."

I lead him out of the storage unit and headed towards my apartment. When we finally got to my apartment door I realized I can't get my key, my hands are covered in blood. I looked at Sly, he was staring at my bloody abdomen. I looked at his eyes and saw concern in them. Why does he care? I shook my head, not now Amy.

"Hey," I started, "my hands are covered in blood, can you get the key under that flower pot and unlock the door?"

I pointed at the flower pot and watched him as he took the key and unlocked the door. I walked in with Sly behind me. I took off my combat boots and took out my secret blade that was hidden in my belt loop.

Sly was still looking at and began, "What happened back there? I think I deserve an explanation."

I sighed, "Alright but let me take a shower, if you haven't noticed I'm covered in blood."

He nodded, "I'll clean up the blood on the floor."

I thanked him and headed toward my bathroom.

Sly's P.O.V

I heard the shower turn on as I cleaned up the blood on the wood floor. I can't get it out of my mind when Amy got stabbed by that strange fox's claws, when the blood splattered on the ground. I shook my head; don't want to think about those images of blood everywhere.

How is she still alive? I need to hear her explanation.

Soon all the blood was cleaned up and I looked around. The apartment wasn't as big as Carmelita but a good size to live in.

I saw family pictures with Amy, Carmelita, their parents, and I guess her brother. Amy looks happy, more relaxed and not always on guard. I could tell how strong she was back then but today she looks stronger.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I looked over at the door, someone's here but who. Should I open it? I slowly walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as it opened a muscular fox wearing a t-shirt and jeans pushed passed me and went down the hall towards the bathroom.

I suddenly I heard screaming from Amy. "Get out you pervert!"

The fox came back with a bloody nose. I stared at him as he went kitchen sink.

"Who are you?"

"Um . . . Sly Cooper and you?"

He turned off the water and looked towards the hall. Why won't he answer me?

A second later Amy walked up to us wearing a tank top and sweat pants and a towel around her neck. She looked pretty some reason.

"Zero! Why don't you mind your own business," she yelled the other fox.

"So I can't worry about my older sister," he yelled back.

Oh! He must be her brother. Amy's eyes turned to a dull red. Weird.

"That doesn't mean you can't knock! Use your f***ing brain," she yelled.

"Amy I only care about you because you always get hurt or someone around you gets hurt," he sounded more relaxed and calm.

I turned to see Amy's eyes back to normal. She stared at him for a while then Zero broke the silence, "Who is he?"

He pointed at me but kept his eyes on Amy. She sighed looking annoyed. "He's someone I met. And he might know."

"He knows! Amy, father doesn't want anyone to know," his eyes widen with surprise and anger.

"Father cut me out of the organization!"

She started to walk away but Zero jumped over the counter and quickly got in front of her. "Alright, just explain and . . . .," he whispered and I couldn't catch the last part.

She shook her head no and came up to me. "Do you know what a nine-tail fox is," she looked straight into my eyes and I couldn't predict what she was thinking, like I usually do. I swallowed, "Yeah, but I thought it was a myth."

She shook her and laughed a little. "Well you're wrong. I'm one, my brother Zero is one, and my parents' are ones. That's why I didn't die back there in the storage unit."

"There many evil nine-tail foxes and some good nine-tail foxes," she took a breath and sat down on the couch.

I followed her and sat next to her. "My father leads the organization for good nine-tail foxes to fight against the evil. I broke an important rule and I was cut out."

I started to wonder what rule she broke but I noticed she doesn't like questions so I let go.

I nodded, I understood, a long time ago my father told me this and I thought it was a myth. I guess it wasn't.

"So you're telling me this because?"

"Because you have a scent on you I know."

I looked at my hand not really knowing what to do. She got up and paced the room. She was shaking her every now and then, she looked confused and her eyes were yellow.

"Amy? What does the scent belong to," Zero asked breaking Amy's concentration.

"Penelope. I need him because he's my only lead," she pointed at me and I could see her eyes back to green.

"You know Penelope," how does she know Penelope?

Amy's P.O.V

He knows! My eyes widen. I was so happy my eyes turned baby blue. I jumped up and down, "Yes you do know! I know her because she's my best friend and we do . . . business together."

I stopped jumping and my eyes turned back to normal as I calmed down. "Oh, I see. Well, Penelope's dating my best pal Bentley. We actually work together. I've notice you don't like question but, what kind of business do you do together," Sly asked a little nervous.

I smiled, he noticed huh? I took a deep breath and finally answered, "She um . . . helps me with new magic and medicine."

I could hear voices through his communicator and smiled. I went up to him and carefully took it out of his ear. He sat still and didn't move, and then I crushed it beneath my feet.

He quickly stood up and looked at me with confusion and a little bit of anger mixed in his eyes.

"What was that for?"

I smiled, "She can't know." I looked at Zero knowing what I meant.

"Who Penelope," he was still confused.

I shook my head, "No, Cozen. She's out to kill me. She can hack into communicators like those and listen on to people's conversations."

He still looked confused but he let it go. It was 4:30 A.M when Zero left and Sly lead me to his safe house.

He opened the door quietly and found his whole gang waiting for him inside. They rushed towards him asking questions on where he was. But Penelope was just staring at me. "You're the one who smashed the com signal, weren't you," she laughed a little.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, we hive-fived and saw that everyone was staring at us. Penelope introduced me to everyone. Murray seems like someone I could get along with, his strong personality could make me stronger and Bentley could make me smarter. I'm not the brightest person ever but my craziness makes up for it.

"I can't believe you found me. You're so stubborn," she laughed.

I ignored her, like I always do. I slid my secret blade out and threw it through the window. I heard someone grunt and I smiled. Penelope then slammed a book in my face, my nose started to bleed and screamed, "What's wrong with you?!"

"You broke our window," she yelled at me.

A second later Zero stood in front of us with my blade in his arm, he held pressure at the wound, but didn't move the blade. I laughed really loud, I couldn't help it, it was hilarious.

"It's not funny, Amy," Zero grunted.

I kept laughing, then finally calmed down. I took the blade out of his arm and licked the blood off and put the blade back into my belt loop.

I turned to see everyone, except Zero, staring at me. I shrugged, "What? I like blood."

That didn't help at all. "Forget it."

"Amy? It's been a while, hasn't it," came a voice behind Zero.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's P.O.V

I looked to see who spoke to me. I couldn't believe it, why is he here?

"Why the hell are you here?" I said angrily.

"Ouch. No hello for your father?" he spoke like he was actually hurt.

I growled a little then looked at Zero, my eyes turning into a dull red. "Why is he here?"

He looked at me then walked to my side. "Sorry but Amy scares me more."

My father looked at us with confusion in his eyes. "What? I don't get you two," he said. "Anyways, I'm here to bring you back to the organization."

I looked straight at my father, he thinks I'll believe that shit, how dare he? "Why because you've just realized that you lost your best fighter?" I said coldly and added, "Anyway I work better alone."

Penelope grabbed my wrist and bent it backwards breaking my wrist. I quickly pulled away my wrist and looked at her. "Don't say that. Me and Sly want you to join the gang," she looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"Sure."

I quickly bent my wrist back to normal and looked at my father.

"I see. You're close to friends, how weak. What if they betray you, Amy?"

"Oh really like when you betrayed mom. She trusted you. But I know my friends won't do that," I countered back at him.

He couldn't respond, anytime I mention, and I mean just **me**, about mymother he can neverspeak or reply. His eyes turned to sharp purple, the sign of grief. I missed her, yeah, but I can't let it get in my way.

"If I could have saved her I would!" he started to yell.

"You could have saved her!" I screamed. "But you were a coward! A stupid, damn coward!"

I was about to throw my secret blade but I've got to be in control of myself.

He looked at me, his eyes still purple. I blinked and his eyes were back to blue, his regular eye color. "Look Amy your mother told me to save you, Zero, and Carmelita. I followed my orders," he said calmly.

I looked at him sternly, he won't fool me. "Yeah, and last time I check you said, even when mom was alive, you don't take orders from someone else."

His expression didn't change, but I saw a glint in his eyes. He's proud of me? But why?

"I trusted my wife, I mean your mother, she wanted me to protect you three. She told me I had to stay alive for organization. You know how stubborn is, I wasn't going to win that argument."

I don't know what say. And I'm hearing this now, why now? Why didn't he tell me earlier? Anger started to boil my blood.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I growled. I could see Zero flinch in the corner of my eye. He really is afraid of me more than our father.

"My father stared at me, "Forget it Amy, you won't join the organization so bye."

He's keeping something from me, "NO! WAIT!"

But he already teleported away. He was going to say something, but what? I turned to look at Sly. Murray and Bentley slowly backed up and went to a different room.

"So that was your father?" Sly asked stepping closer to me.

I nodded and sighed, "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Well, Amy I'll keep an eye on dad for you, in case something happens," Zero said and teleported away.

"Well. . . . Yeah so . . . welcome to the Cooper gang," Sly said when Zero disappeared.

"Yeah . . . . Okay," I yawned.

I was tired, I couldn't help it.

"Amy how 'bout you go get some sleep, there's a guest room at the end of the hall upstairs," Penelope quickly pushed me towards the stairs, practically pushing me up the stairs.

I went up the stairs and found the room Penelope told me about. I went inside and fell on the bed and was asleep in an instant.

Sly's P.O.V

As soon as Amy was up the stairs and gone, I turned to Penelope. "We never talked about her staying."

"Look Sly if you don't want her to stay she can go. But if I hadn't said your name she wouldn't have said yes," she said sadly.

"I never said she couldn't join, it would be nice to have more strength and stealth. But it might be hard to tell Bent and Murray that she's different."

I walked over to the kitchen and sat down next to the counter. Penelope followed me and looks into my eyes, sympathy in them. "Look sly I know your upset that Carmelita has a boyfriend/fiancé and all. But I think Amy kind of likes you, like in a way where she can trust you with her deepest secrets."

I looked away, it doesn't bother me about Carm, it's just why would Amy trust me that way. There's got to be a reason.

"Okay, maybe Amy will be okay with telling them," Penelope said while she cleaned the kitchen.

I nodded and headed towards my room upstairs and went to bed.

. . . . .

I woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. Penelope is a wonderful cook. I walk down stairs to counter and sat down. Penelope hummed as she flipped the pancakes. "Well you look happy," I joked a little.

She glared at me then turned back to her food. I heard the door open and turned see Amy walking in sweaty and breathing heaving. "Where have you been?" Penelope quickly asked.

"I went for a run," she replied in between breaths. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Penelope nodded and turned back to the pancakes. I couldn't help but feel like she was lying. Maybe I should ask. "Penelope, don't you feel like Amy was lying?"

She looked at me with confusion, "Of course not. Didn't you see her when she came in?"

I shook my head, "Yeah but maybe she . . . . . went for a walk to clear her mind and got into a fight."

"Then ask her, Sly," she sounded annoyed.

I quickly got up and into the hallway. Amy was walking out of the bathroom in a new tank-top and sweat pant, which made her body curve in all the right places. I felt the rush to my cheeks.

She walked towards me. What was I going to ask her? Oh, yeah! "Amy, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure but let's talk in your room, okay?"

I nodded and walked towards my room. Did she know what I was to talk about, is that why she wanted to talk in my room?

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked sitting on my bed.

"You're lying about the run, didn't you?"

She looked away from me, showing that I'm right.

"Yes. Do you want me to explain?" she asked coldly.

"Amy there's no reason to be cold about it. If you want to explain you can," I said in a charmingly way.

She glared at me, but coldness gone from her eyes. She took a deep breath, "I went for some fresh air last night around 4 A.M. I was sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower when I saw," she stopped, remembering. "I saw him and her being attacked."

"Who Amy?"

"Carmelita and Zero," she took in another deep breath. It was silent for a few moments and I sat next to her, "Go on Amy."

"Five evil nine-tail foxes attacking them. Carm couldn't do anything, the shock pistol doesn't hurt a nine-tail foxes. Zero was out numbered, I had to do something." She stared at the floor, still remembering.

"So," she went on, "I went down there and helped Zero. Carm was okay, and then those bastards ran off. I was injured in the abdomen but I healed. I cleaned the blood from my shirt and came home."

Why would she lie though? Maybe I shouldn't ask questions anymore. She got up and was about leave when she looked back at me, "Don't tell Penelope, please."

I nodded and she left.

Amy's P.O.V

"Okay, Murray, Sly, and Amy will protect me a I hacked into Raven's server's com signal," Bentley told the plan.

"But Amy you're gonna have to take out the guards in front of the gate, first."

I nodded and got up from the chair I was sitting in. The lights came on and I headed for the door.

"Why can't I take out the guards, Bent?" Murray sounded upset.

Bentley looked at him kindly and replied, "You've been in this gang your whole life Amy deserves to get the action, too"

Murray smiled and looked at me, giving me the thumbs up. I smiled and headed out the door. Cold, fresh air hit my face making me shiver.

I should be immune to the cold, because I'm a nine-tail fox that has a special magic. Every nine-tail fox has one magic. But I'm different, I guess because I have two, fire and ice.

I shook the thought away, I need to find Souna, my nine-tail fox guardian. An orphan or children who can't be trained by their parents get a guardian. Like me and Zero.

I walked toward an empty ally way and sent a thought signal to Souna. Signals can be sent through a nine-tail fox's mind to another in many ways. Thought, pain, emotions, or fear.

As soon as I sent my signal Souna teleported by my side, scaring me half to death. "What the hell!" I screamed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but my heart's racing because of you."

She smiled and laughed a little. She turned to me, "So what do you want?"

"Well I need you to find more info on my parents. My dad's hiding something."

She looked at me worry, but nodded and said goodbye. I turned around and headed home.

Soon I reached home and opened the door to the guys playing a video game.

Sly looked over at me and then back at the game. "Where'd you go?"

I shouldn't lie he'll probably find out again. "I had to talk to someone about finding info on my parents. I just know he's hiding something."

He nodded and went back to his game. They all laughed at the same time and then my senses kicked in. It was 9 P.M. on the night of the new moon.

Almost every nine-tails ½ human, so on the night of the new moon they becomes human and lose their powers, including me. My short hair grew 2 inches and I could feel my powers pulsing away. The transformation was done and everybody was staring at me.

After I explained everything, the gang went back to normal. But something didn't feel right. I let thought go and sat next to Sly on top of the couch, watching them play.

We all ate pizza and had . . . . . well fun. It felt like I've been a part of the gang my whole life. Soon we all went bed.

I got into bed and under the covers and fell asleep.

AMY'S NIGHTMARE

I opened my eyes to a sudden darkness and cold. Where am I? Please don't let it be another nightmare.

A light flickered on across from me, revealing the gang on the floor . . . . . DEAD?! My throat tightened, it felt like I couldn't breathe. WAIT! Where's Sly? My heart stopped, I was shaking badly. Where is he? Where is he?

I wanted to look for him but I couldn't move. I was still with shock and fear.

My eyes filled with tears, these are my friends, my family. And I let them die? Suddenly a cold breeze singed past me, making me shiver more. I could faintly hear a whisper in the breeze, "You killed them."

I stopped completely, I . . . I killed them? The tears streamed down my face. NO!

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. More light flickered on above me on a wall. I stopped breathing and my heart stopped beating. I stood still as I looked up at Sly, dead.

Now the tears flowed like a river down my face. I shook my head over and over again. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I would **NEVER** kill or even hurt my friends, let alone Sly. Please let this nightmare stop. I sat on the ground pulling my knees close to my face, crying into them.

. . . . .

I woke up with a jolt. I was sweating and breathing heavy. I looked out the window and saw the stars fading away and sighed with relief. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me. I looked up at the mirror and saw a fox with fear in her eyes. I shook my head and got into the shower after taking my clothes off.

The water felt soothingly hot against my fur. I soon got out and put my usual clothes on.

I headed towards the living room down the stairs, there's no way I can sleep after that nightmare.

I came into the living room and Souna was standing right there.

"Why are you here?"

She turned around a serious look on her face. But she still held a smile. She's a weird kind of nine-tail fox, you could say. "Well I did research on what you said and . . . ," she hesitated.

"Well spit it out," I told her quickly. She still hesitated.

"Who's that Amy?" a voice came from behind me.

I turned to see Sly in a t-shirt and sweat pants. I could see the muscles in his arms, showing how strong he was. Heat rushed to my cheeks. "My guardian, Souna."

Once again I explained and he understood.

"So you needed info, I remember. But why didn't you ask Bentley? He knows his ways around a computer."

"Well there are certain files a regular human can't get to. They're in the nine-tail fox realm, where the dead go. Souna here is a council member and has access to these files."

He looked at me but he still looked confused. "So she's dead?"

I nodded and was getting annoyed, I hat questions. Sly must have noticed and stopped talking.

Souna pulled my arm to make me look at her. "As I was saying you father well . . . . is keeping something big from you."

I looked at her, just blinking. "Oh really? I didn't know," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay whatever. But it deals with you and your powers."

"What?"

She took a deep a breath, "Amy you're the one. You're the ultimate nine-tail fox. The one with eighteen tails."


End file.
